Nasus
|-|Nasus= |-|Infernal Nasus= |-|Worldbreaker Nasus= Summary |-|Original Lore='Nasus' is an imposing, jackal-headed Ascended being from ancient Shurima, a heroic figure regarded as a demigod by the people of the desert. Fiercely intelligent, he was a guardian of knowledge and peerless strategist whose wisdom guided the ancient empire of Shurima to greatness for many centuries. After the fall of the empire, he went into self-imposed exile, becoming little more than a legend. Now that the ancient city of Shurima has risen once more, he has returned, determined to ensure it never falls again. |-|Infernal Lore=The greater Infernals are somehow even more cruel and hateful than their lesser counterparts, and Nasus is no exception. A three-headed monstrosity raised from some far-flung, hellish abyss, he withers life with his merest touch... then burns it away. |-|Worldbreaker Lore=The last of four titans prophesied to shatter the world, Nasus is the true end of all things. A monstrous abomination of smoke and flame, he will emerge from the bottom of the earth in a column of hungry fire, devouring all of existence. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B, potentially higher with Soul Siphon, 4-B with Fury of the Sands | 7-A, potentially higher with Soul Siphon | At least High 6-A, potentially higher with Soul Siphon Name: Nasus, the Curator of the Sands Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Several thousand years old Classification: Ascendant (Jackal form, formerly human), Ascended Hero, Shuriman Curator and Guardian, Former Shuriman Guardian | Infernal | Worldbreaker Titan Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Skilled axe wielder, Skilled in hand-to-hand combat, Immortality (Type 1), Soul Manipulation (Can absorb souls to empower and heal himself), Age Manipulation (Nasus commands his target to wither, rapidly aging it to a rotten husk), Fire Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, Reactive Power Level (The more Nasus fights the more souls/more of a target's soul he can absorb, which increases his power), Transformation (With Fury of the Sands, Nasus grows in size, becomes immensely stronger, and magic shrouds him), Weather Manipulation (Can summon sandstorms with a wave of his hand), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Biological Manipulation, Corruption, Absorption (Life force, matter, magic, and information), and Soul Manipulation (Able to resist the full effects of The Void) |-|Infernal=All powers in base and Mind Manipulation (Can cleave through both the body and the mind), Death Manipulation (Capable of destroying all life with the merest touch), Likely Fate Manipulation (States that "fate is a manifestation of my will", although this may be hyperbolic), Darkness Manipulation (Calls forth shadows to clutch at and suffocate his target), Hellfire Manipulation (Can brand the ground with a dark symbol that burns everything within it) |-|Worldbreaker= All powers in base and Existence Erasure Attack Potency: Small Country level (Was able to fight weakened Xerath for a short time alongside Renekton, potentially higher with Soul Siphon (Grows powerful the more souls he absorbs), Solar System level with Fury of the Sands (Was able to fight against current Xerath in a one on one fight) | Mountain level (When the Ashen Lord was first summoned, the infernals ripped "great mountains" from their foundations; comparable to Volcanic Wukong, Infernal Akali, and Firefang Warwick), potentially higher with Soul Siphon (Grows more powerful the more souls he absorbs) | At least Multi-Continent level (Comparable to Worldbreaker Trundle, who froze all of the oceans of Runeterra solid), potentially higher with Soul Siphon (Grows more powerful the more souls he absorbs) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Comparable to Pantheon, Able to go from motionless to a blur in the space between heartbeats, Able to keep up with Ryze and Brand), Massively FTL+ with Fury of the Sands | Hypersonic (Comparable to infernal Akali) | Subsonic Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Should be superior to Poppy and comparable to Galio) | Glass G (Infernals are capable of ripping mountains out of the ground) | Class G (His sheer size alone warrants this, as he dwarfs pyramids) Striking Strength: Small Country Class, potentially higher with Soul Siphon, Solar System Class with Fury of the Sands | Mountain Class, potentially higher with Soul Siphon | At least Multi-Continent Class, potentially higher with Soul Siphon Durability: Small Country level (Can take repeated hits from Xerath), Solar System level with Fury of the Sands (Nasus becomes more durable both immediately and over the duration of Fury of the Sands, enough so to take hits from Xerath) | Mountain level, potentially higher with Fury of the Sands | At least Multi-Continent level, potentially higher with Fury of the Sands Stamina: Likely Limitless (Should be comparable to Renekton) Range: Extended melee range, dozens of meters with spells, Dozens of kilometers with sandstorms | Extended melee range, Several kilometers with spells | Hundreds of meters via size, likely planetary Standard Equipment: Waraxe | Infernal Halberd | Waraxe Intelligence: Extremely high (Even as a child Nasus was recognized as a brilliant mind, being able to read, memorize, and critique the greatest works of history, philosophy, and rhetoric within the Library of the Sun, the largest library in Shurima at the time, before he was ten years old. His vast intelligence quickly saw him enrolled in the Collegium of the Sun, where his grasp on military strategy and logistics ensured he became the youngest general in Shuriman history. Quickly gained a reputation for being able to remain twelve steps ahead of his opponents at any given time, being able to predict their movement and reactions, as well as pinpoint the exact moment to push the attack or pull back, guiding the armies of Shurima to countless victories) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Soul Eater:' Nasus carves off a piece of the enemy's soul with each strike, healing himself in the process. *'Siphoning Strike:' Nasus raises his waraxe over his head and empowers it. He then slams it down on its target, funneling the power from his previously siphoned souls to deal massive damage and steal the target's soul, further empowering Siphoning Strike upon its next use. *'Wither:' Nasus, with a word or thought, commands his target to wither away. The victim will be rapidly aged, killing and reducing a human target to what equates to a rotting fruit within seconds. *'Spirit Fire:' Raising his axe into the air, Nasus invokes a plume of Spirit Fire to sear the ground around a location. It will remain for a time, destroying the armor and exposing the weaknesses of all who linger within the flames. *'Fury of the Sands:' Nasus dons his full power, growing in size, resilience, and power for the duration. The vicious magic that swirls around him will damage enemies and further empower Nasus, causing him to become more and more durable as the ability continues. Key: Base | Infernal | Worldbreaker Others Notable Victories: Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) Natsu's Profile (Speed was equalized. 7-A Versions were used) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Fire Users Category:Soul Users Category:Immortals Category:Time Users Category:Sand Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Demigods Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Axe Users Category:Age Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Playable Characters Category:Dogs Category:Void Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4